kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Fūrinji Style
The Fūrinji Style is a Hybrid Martial Arts Fighting Style created by Hayato Fūrinji. It is done by improving his physical prowess and battle instincts and developing his own unique fighting style and arsenal of techniques. Hayato created it from years of fighting and pushed it to one of the highest fighting styles in the world of martial arts. Hayato has been asked to train a lot of Masters over the years in order to learn at least one of the techniques of his Legendary 108 Techniques, which ends with him usually turning them down. The only people that he has made exceptions for over the years are: *Ogata Isshinsai *Kai Midō *Saiga Furinji (Son) *Miu Fūrinji (Granddaughter) *Kenichi Shirahama (Disciple) 'Legendary 108 Techniques:' These are Hayato Fūrinji's most revered and powerful techniques. So far, only nine have been revealed in the storyline and twelve have been seen in the background when Miu mentions the techniques[5]. *'Shockwave of Forgetfulness': By striking at both sides of a person's temple with precise pressure palm strikes, Hayato can make a person lose various degrees in memory, stemming from certain recent subjects to complete amnesia. *'Bi-vocal:' Hayato is able to divide his trachea, lungs, and vocals into his right and left sides, producing a special sound and speaking two sentences at once. He can also reduce his voice so that only one person could hear regardless of how many others are between them. *'Seikūken:' A defensive technique controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a "shield" around oneself that can only be broken with sufficient force. By chapter 368, his proficiency with Seikuken has grown to the point where he can create it almost instantly *'Ryūsui Seikūken': The ultimate form of Sei and an upgraded version of Seikuken. The user, instead of having a "shield" around himself and defending against attacks in it, shrinks it down to his skin and uses it to dodge/evade attacks in the split second before they hit. *'Korui Nuki': A kick that focuses all of the users' power and pierces through the opponent's defenses at the weakest point. *'Kazoe Nukite': A technique able to break through defenses with a decreasing number of fingers. *'Ryozan Blast': A wave of ki and the air produced when the users fists are thrust forward. Completely ineffective against those who have learned how to ward off ki attacks and is one of Hayato's non lethal attacks. This is first seen against the Okinawa basemen. Note; when used, the form and appearance of this move are strikingly similar to the Kamehameha attack used in the Dragonball manga and anime series. *'Split self': Hayato is able to act as two people. Koetsuji said that the Elder is able to create an axis in the middle of his body, which allows him to control his left and right sides freely yet separately. This results in him being able to coach Miu and Kenichi individually while fighting the two. * [[Obstructive Lung Voice|'Obstructive Lung Voice']]: 'Hayato narrows the path of his own voice, and release it in shockwave form, at the same time, others will not hear it. 'Regular Fūrinji Style Techniques: *'Hyoi Kazekirihane: '''Hayato backflips and springs into the air, launching a kick at his opponent from that angle. *'Fūrinji Benikawasemi: A fast and powerful kick from mid-air dealt to the head. *Fūrinji Kouhou Yoku: After jumping above the opponent, Miu performs this attack with one leg held up straight above her head and remaining pivot leg straight down. While she maintains this aerial stance, she rotates her body at an incredible speed, imitating a drill to inflict damage against opponents her leg makes contact with. The Elder states that this is her ultimate technique. *Nine Strikes One Kill: Like Kenichi's Strongest Combos, Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill) can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles including The Furinji Style. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. *Seidō Gōitsu Kyūgeki Issatsu: Like the original technique, Kyuu Geki Issatsu, Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. The main difference between this technique and the original is the use of Seidou Goui, to enhance the overall power and destructiveness of the technique and to overwelm the opponent to the brink of death. Because of the use of Seidou Goui, this technique can be fatal to the user if overused. *Fūrinji Dankuu Yokudan Geri' ( Fūrinji Void Wind Kick): Miu strikes her opponent with an upward kick to the face. *'Fūrinji Sakasa Hiyodori: This is a move to run down and up a wall with great speed. *Fūrinji Mist Falcon: Miu uses her legs to grab an enemy by the neck to quickly twist and snap their neck and knock the enemy unconscious. *Fūrinji Awase Tsubute' (Fūrinji Simultaneous Blows): Putting one hand on the side of the opponent side then hitting them with both hands at the same time. *'Fūrinji Oshi Itte' (Fūrinji Single Palm Thrust): Hayato thrusts his palm forward and sends a powerful shockwave toward his opponents and flattens them on contact leaving a huge hand mark in the wall. *'Fūrinji Chigiritsubame' (Fūrinji Tearing Up Swallowtail): Miu attacks her opponent all around with a series of incredibly fast strikes. *'Furinji Hito Shuuriken' (Furinji Human Shuriken): Hayato grabs his opponents and literally throws thems as if they were real shuriken. *'Fuurinji Tenkou Ryuujin: Hayato springs into the air, then comes crashing down with two swift punches in a figure eight formation with enough power to blow and smash through most of the surrounding area. *Fuurinji Chigiguruma: Crouches down on there knees, then proceeds to pounce towards the opponent in a powerful spiral motion, while having the arms pointed outwards in order to cause serious damage to the opponent upon impact. * [[Fuurinji Kamigoroshi|'''Fuurinji Kamigoroshi]]: 'The user of this technique cross their arms across each other with their fingers in a claw like fashion. Saiga used this technique to finish his fight with Senzui. The full extent of this was not shown, though he was seen clashing with Senzui in mid-air with a series of rapid strikes. This Technique appears to be able to counter Senzui's Houou Shinmetsu Geri technique as the battle concluded with no clear and decisive victor. * [[Fuurinji Mueishu|'Fuurinji Mueishu]]: 'The user leaps in the air and comes down with a flurry of rapid open handed grasping strikes. This technique is so fast the it creates after-images of the user's hands in an attempt to foul and distract the opponent and also leaving them unable to properly defend themselves against the actual strikes of his hands. This techniques was used in a last ditch effort against Senzui in an attempt to steal the remote control for the missile, to prevent him from launching it to help keep the eternal sunset from becoming reality. * [[Fuurinji Yamaku-Zushi|'Fuurinji Yamaku-Zushi]]: 'The user leaps in the air and comes down with a flurry of powerful and rapid punches capable of breaking through and destroying a large portion of a building or wall made of solid concrete. The attack speed of this technique is so fast the it creates after-images of the user's fist in an attempt to fool and distract the opponent and also leaving them unable to properly defend themselves against the actual strikes of his punches. * [[Garyuu - GenbuBaku|'Garyuu - GenbuBaku]]: '''A self-taught technique, Genbu is the black turtle from the north and Baku means explosion. It is not unthinkable that he came up with this technique to counter Senzui's Ninjutsu - Rengoku Suzaku no Mai. Also because in Feng Shui Genbu the black turtle from the North and Suzaku the Phoenix of the South are opposing forces. *Single-Handed Meotode:' As opposed to the two hands required for a meotode. Hayato is fast enough to substitute only one hand for the two hands typically needed. This is a misnomer, however, as Sakaki noted that it "wouldn't be a meotode anymore. *'Musou Chigiguruma''': The user builds energy in their whole body then releases the stored energy to perform a powerful full body spin that resembles a drilling missile or torpedo. Category:Fighting Style Category:Hybrid Martial Arts Category:Fūrinji Fighting Style